Dalton Academy Warblers
The Dalton Academy Warblers is the Glee Club of Dalton Academy, an all-boys private school located in Westerville, Ohio. The Warblers do not have a director. Instead, they have three senior classmen who oversee group practices. They are an a cappella choir. In season two, the Warblers' vocals were performed by the Tufts University Beelzebubs, an actual all-male a cappella group. They voice all Warblers songs in season two except Blackbird. In season three, The Warblers are no longer voiced by the Beelzebubs but by the actors themselves. Season Two When Will Schuester alerts New Directions to the their competition for sectionals, he states that amongst their competition are the Dalton Academy Warblers. Later, after being inadvertently alienated by the boys in the Glee group and constantly bullied by Dave Karofsky, Kurt goes to Dalton to spy on the Warblers. He finds Dalton to be an ideal school, due in large part to their zero-tolerance bullying policy and the fact that their glee group is considered popular and cool, or as Blaine puts it, "like rock stars." Blaine takes him to an impromptu choir performance where the Warblers sing Katy Perry's Teenage Dream for the student body. When the continued bullying by Karofsky reaches a boiling point in Furt, Kurt is forced to transfer to Dalton. Kurt joins the Warblers, placing him in direct competition with the New Directions at Sectionals. In Special Education, the Warblers compete against the New Directions and The Hipsters at the 2010 Western Ohio Sectionals Championship, with Kurt as their newest member. They sing an a cappella version of Hey, Soul Sister. The club ties for first place with the New Directions at Sectionals and move on to the regional competition. It is revealed in Special Education that the Warblers elect upperclassmen to be in charge of their glee club, and they are the ones who choose the songs the club sings at Sectionals. It is shown that the Warblers have no director, and their tradition is to give a new member an actual "warbler", a bird, that is descendent from the 1800s, of which the newest member has to take care. The bird's name is Pavarotti and Kurt being the newest member, he took care of it. In Original Song the bird dies and Kurt sings Blackbird honoring Pavarotti as not just a bird, but as his friend also. Season Three Blaine leaves Dalton Academy to join at William McKinley High School and New Directions because of Kurt. Wes has now graduated and left the Warblers. During the year, the Warblers gain a new singer named Sebastian, as well as a few other new members. These new Warblers make their first appearance in The First Time, singing Uptown Girl. The Warblers, in season 3, seem to have abandoned the "one person leads" format and have allowed more than one soloist in a performance The Warblers are no longer voiced by the Tufts University Beelzebubs in Season 3. Instead the voices are the actors themselves. In Michael, the Warblers are heavily featured. Sebastian has convinced them to change their setlist to Michael Jackson songs after he learns of New Directions' plans to do the same. The two glee clubs have a sing-off to Bad in a parking garage. At the end of the song, a slushie is passed around. Sebastian attempts to throw it at Kurt, but Blaine gets in the way. When Blaine collapses to the ground in pain, the Warblers leave the scene. Santana attempts to confront Sebastian to make him confess that he tampered with the slushie. When she mentions that Blaine could lose an eye, some of the Warblers aside from Sebastian are upset. Sebastian and Santana have a duel to Smooth Criminal after he tells the other Warblers to clear out. He admits to her that there was rock salt in the slushie that hit Blaine before slushying her with a regular slushie. Despite the fact that Santana recorded Sebastian's confession, Kurt doesn't want to solve the issue that way. Instead, he invites the Warblers to their auditorium and reminds them that the two show choirs should go back to supporting each other. All of the Warblers except Sebastian eventually join in with the performance of Black or White. Sebastian mocks them and Nick tells him to "give it up." Known Members Tumblr ltspchbCm41r4c627o1 500.jpg|'Sebastian' - Captain|link=Sebastian Smythe Vlcsnap-2010-11-23-20h06m30s28.png|'David'|link=David (Warbler) Tumblr lhulxrwukw1qa1gi0o1 500.jpg|'Nick'|link=Nick Jeff Sterling.png|'Jeff'|link=Jeff Thad.png|'Thad'|link=Thad Tumblr lidntkW3Om1qi7b23o1 500.png|'Trent'|link=Trent 385786 252629731452948 100001177700631 660796 302962133 n.jpg|Warbler #3 Former Members Pavarotti glee.jpg|Pavarotti: Died in Original Song KurtHummelSeason3.jpg|Kurt: Joins in Special Education then leaves in Born This Way BlaineSeason3.jpeg|Blaine, leaves in The Purple Piano Project Wes Glee promo.jpg|'Wes': Was a member in Season 2. Graduated prior to Season 3|link=Wesley Montgomery Songs sung by The Warblers Season 2 *'Teenage Dream' by Katy Perry. Solos by Blaine. (Never Been Kissed) *'Hey, Soul Sister' by Train. Solos by Blaine. (Special Education) *'Bills, Bills, Bills' by Destiny's Child. Solos by Blaine. (The Sue Sylvester Shuffle) *'When I Get You Alone' by Robin Thicke. Solos by Blaine. (Silly Love Songs) *'Silly Love Songs' by Paul McCartney. Solos by Blaine. (Silly Love Songs) *'Animal' by Neon Trees. Solos by Blaine and Kurt. (Sexy) *'Misery' by Maroon 5. Solos by Blaine. (Original Song) *'Blackbird' by The Beatles. Solos by Kurt. (Original Song) *'Candles' by Hey Monday. Solos by Blaine and Kurt. (Original Song) *'Raise Your Glass' by P!nk. Solos by Blaine. (Original Song) *'Somewhere Only We Know' by Keane. Solos by Blaine. (Born This Way) Season 3 *'Uptown Girl' by Billy Joel. Solos by Nick, Thad and Sebastian. (The First Time) *'Bad' by Michael Jackson, With New Directions. Solos by Sebastian. (Michael) *'I Want You Back' by The Jackson 5. Solos by Sebastian (Michael) (Cut from episode) *'Glad You Came' by The Wanted. Solos by Sebastian (On My Way) Setlist from the Sectionals to Regionals Sectionals, First Year: Performed: *"Hey, Soul Sister" by Train. Solos by Blaine Regionals, First Year: Performed: *"Candles" by Hey Monday. Solos by Blaine and Kurt *"Raise Your Glass" by P!nk. Solos by Blaine Sectionals, Second Year: Performed: *Stand by Lenny Kravitz. Sung by Sebastian with Dalton Academy Warblers *Glad You Came by The Wanted. Sung by Sebastian with Dalton Academy Warblers Trivia *Jon Hall, played a Warbler, recorded more songs, but they will not be on the show, it's just a side project. List of the covered songs: **'Fireflies' by Owl City **'California Gurls' by Katy Perry ft. Snopp Dogg **'Firework' by Katy Perry **'Little Lion Man/Just The Way You Are' by Mumford & Sons/Bruno Mars **'Breakeven' by The Script **'Dynamite '''by ''Taio Cruz *The Warblers are the first (and so far only) Glee club other than New Directions to have an album exclusivley dedicated to them. *Members of the Warblers are almost never seen out of there uniform, even when not at school. Exceptions are Blaine, Kurt and Sebastian. *The Warblers are known for being an a cappella group but have been aided with instruments in Blackbird and Somewhere Only We Know. Cast Named / Credited Warblers: *'Darren Criss' (Bio) as Blaine Anderson *'Chris Colfer' (Bio) as Kurt Hummel *'Grant Gustin' (Bio) as Sebastian Smythe *'Telly Leung' (Bio) as Wes *'Titus Makin Jr.' (Bio) as David *'Curt Mega'(Bio) as Nick *'Riker Lynch' (Bio) as Jeff *'Eddy Martin' (Bio) as Thad *'Dominic Barnes' as Trent *'Joey Haro' as Warbler #1 *'Steven Skyler' as Warbler #2 *'Cooper Rowe' as Warbler #3 Unnamed Warblers / Uncredited extras: *'James David' (Bio) *'Jordan Chrzan' *'Brock Baker' *'Jon Hall' (beatboxing Warbler) *'Matt Hall' *'Nelson Beato' (Bio) *'Aaron Clemens Page' *'Cord Jackman' *'Luke Edgemon ' *'Chris Mann' *'Colin Benward' *'Jaymz Tuaileva' *'The Tufts Beelzebubs '(singing voices in Season 2) Photos Tumblr lghov9lJa51qzlt9yo1 500.jpg 300976385.jpg tumblr_lh5qch1D5S1qd5i2s.jpg orig-13714101.jpg Category:Clubs Category:Glee Clubs